A seat belt system for restraining a vehicle occupant typically includes seat belt webbing, a seat belt locking tongue on the webbing, and a seat belt buckle. The tongue on the webbing is inserted in the buckle when the webbing has been placed about a vehicle occupant. A latch mechanism in the buckle interlocks with the tongue to secure the webbing about the occupant. The latch mechanism includes a pushbutton for releasing the tongue from the buckle. It may be possible for a small child to depress the pushbutton to release the tongue from the buckle without the assistance of an adult.